Of Course We're Twins
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Jericho is sure he found his long lost twin. Christian isn't too sure though. But the "doctor" confirms it.


**A/N- If you don't ask too many questions like "Why was she in Florida?, or what about the age difference?" then you'll be good, might even find this entertaining. Kait, I had no idea how old you were so I guessed!**

* * *

"Tina, you might want to sit down for this." Chris led his girlfriend to the couch. Tina complied with a worried look on her face.

"What's going on, Chris?" This was serious, she could tell by his voice.

"Something happened tonight, and I am not sure what to do about it." Tina nodded, understanding what he meant without having to have him tell her. She should have expected it. He was a wrestler and was constantly on the road. Of course he would get lonely.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. We all make mistakes. You need to give me time to think about this, though." She put a reassuring hand on his arm for a second, before pulling away, willing herself not to cry.

"This isn't my mistake!" Tina jerked her head up at his word. This changed everything! He wasn't even sorry.

"So you're saying you have no regrets for cheating on me?" Now she was angry.

"Cheating on you? When?"

"You just said..." Now she was confused.

"No. I think I found my long lost twin tonight." Tina looked at him in disbelief.

"What? Why do you think you found your twin?"

"Okay, well it went like this..." Chris went into story mode.

_It was a sellout crowd that night, more than thirteen thousand diehard fans were there. It was a supershow, and fans let their excitement show. Legacy would be taking on DX, Cena was taking on Orton, and Big Show and Jericho were taking on Christian and Tommy Dreamer. That was the second match on the card. They followed Miz and Swagger. By the time Chris and Show made their way to the ring, the crowd was hot. _

_Christian and Dreamer were out last. Christian was about halfway down the ramp when a female fan of his was going wild. Chris looked on from the ring at the screaming women, who was obviously a tad drunk. She was now standing on her chair, screaming her love for Christian. Maybe it from her jumping up and down, or maybe it was because it was too big, or a mixture of both, but the woman's skirt fell down revealing her....revealing underwear. A black thong! The males were whistling, but the girl didn't seem to care. Christian was getting ready to walk past her. All that mattered was that. _

_Chris stood in the ring looking at her. She had on a black thong that matched his! No other girl except one with Jericho genes in her would wear an explicit black thong. There was, without a shadow of a __doubt in his mind, that that girl was his long lost twin sister. _

Tina didn't know whether to laugh or get him mental help.

"So let me get this straight; you think she is your twin because she had on a black thong?" Tina asked, making sure she had everything clear.

"Yes. Now, what should I do?"

"Come to your senses. Chris, there are a lot of people who wear black thongs."

"But she had blonde hair, too!"

"So everyone with blonde hair and a thong is your sister?"

"She was also pretty."

"So?"

"I'm pretty too! We're both pretty, we're both blonde, and we were both wearing black thongs on the same night." Tina knew there was no use in discouraging him. He was dead set on the thought that he had a twin sister.

"Okay Chris. Whatever you say. I think you should maybe go to sleep."

"I can't. I invited my sister over for dinner." Tina audibly sighed. She often wondered how this man got himself into these situations.

* * *

"So what's your name, sister?" Chris asked, as Tina was preparing dinner. Jay would be here soon, so he wanted to get to know all he could about this girl.

"Kaitlyn."

"So you're aware we are twins?" Chris wanted to make sure they were on the same page.

"You know, I always thought I had this weird connection to you!"

"Where are you from, sister Kaitlyn?" Canada. Please say Canada!

"Pittsburgh."

"Ah, close enough. I'm going to buy you a house in Florida so we can have weekly dinners together. Actually, the house next to mine is free. My friend Adam, well, you know him I'm sure, Edge, moved in with his girlfriend, MacKenzie. So his house in on the market! Oh god, this is great! We can have our own family reunions!" Chris babbled on about all the sibling things they could do together, including: Having a water-gun gun fight, arguing over what to watch on TV, getting bunk-beds in his spare room, and fighting over who gets the front seat in the car.

He didn't even notice when Jay entered the house.

"Chris, slow down and introduce me to your friend." Jay thought she looked familiar, but he wasn't totally sure.

"This is Kait, my twin sister." Jay didn't know what was weirder; Chris inviting a fan from a show to his house because he thought she was his twin, or the girl actually agreeing to go.

"I'm Jay." He introduced himself, trying to be polite.

"Yeah I know. Because you I had my ass exposed to thousands of people tonight." Jay now remembered her. He couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Because of me? How is this my fault?"

"If I didn't love you so much, I wouldn't have been trying to get your attention!"Jay was taken back by her bluntness. He liked it.

"But because of me, you found your twin brother." Kait caught the sarcasm, but Chris didn't.

"Oh this is great. You two will fall in love and get married, then Jay and I will be brothers! Could this night get any better?" Chris rushed into the kitchen to tell Tina the good news. Jay sat on the chair across from Kait.

"You know you guys aren't related at all, right?"

"Hey, who knows?"

"You're an American! He's Canadian!" Jay reminded her.

"I'm also adopted."

"From?"

"Manitoba." Jay sat silently for a moment. She could be playing him.

"He's not your twin brother!"

"Then you tell him that. I'm not!" Kait already liked Chris, rather he was her brother or not.

"Kaitlyn, you don't understand him. A month ago he thought he was Jewish. Two weeks ago he thought the Mafia was after him. Now this week he thinks he has a twin. The man in borderline crazy."

"So? He does make a few good points about us." Before Jay could reply, Chris bursts back into the room, announcing that dinner was done.

Chris and Kait didn't stop talking through dinner. Both of them comparing stories from childhood and adulthood. They both had a lot of similarities. Jay and Tina exchanged glances with each other, both still unsure about all of this.

"Okay, listen. Kait, it was great meeting you, but you have to understand our suspicions." Tina voiced her concerns.

"What suspicions? She is my twin!" Chris took offense to what his girlfriend said.

"How about you two take a DNA test. Have it proven." Jay knew if they both agreed to it, their problems would be solved. The test would prove Kait and Chris had no blood relations to each other at all. Then they could all move on with their lives.

"Fine." Kait and Chris said at the same time.

There was nothing odd about this scenario. It was simply a brother and sister reuniting after years apart. Okay, so they didn't know the other existed, but still.

They were twins.

* * *

The letter had arrived. Three weeks after the testing, the letter had finally arrived. Chris gathered everyone around as he opened it.

_Dear Mr. Irvine,_

_Kaitlyn's DNA and your DNA matched one hundred percent. _

_Dr. Copeland_

"See! I told you we were twins." Chris and Kait hugged as Jay and Tina stood there in disbelief.

"I've never heard of a Dr. Copeland in the Tampa area." Tina commented.

"He's new, babe." Chris interjected quickly.

"That's an awful short letter from a doctor. It's not even signed." Jay pointed out.

"He's new, Jay. Give him a break."

"Fine. Lets go set the TV up for the game." Chris followed Jay into the house. It was time for a lecture.

"I changed my mind. You can't marry my baby sister." Chris had decided earlier that Kait was younger than him by a few minutes.

"Don't worry, Chris. She'd be the last person I'd want to marry." Jay promised, as his eyes lingered a little too long on Kait.

"Because if you two would sleep together, it'd be like you sleeping with me since Kait and I look alike." Chris explained.

"Completely understandable." Jay agreed.

"I will beat you up if you try to sleep with her. Or date her. Or if you're mean to her. I am not a protective big brother. I have responsibilities now."

"Chris, how old is Kait?" Jay asked, trying to prove something.

"Twenty."

"And you're....?"

"Thirty six."

"How the hell are you two twins?" Jay was honestly perplexed right now.

"Dr. Copeland said we are and he is never wrong."


End file.
